Gideon Rises/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e20 Gideon Rises .png S1e20 shack.png S1e20 Shroud covering the Shack.png S1e20 the broken shack.png S1e20 Nightmare.png S1e20 That was no deam.png S1e20 Not a dream.png S1e20 Soos at age 9.png S1e20 Soos grandma.png S1e20 Sorry Abulita.png S1e20 Adorable Grandma.png S1e20 Mabel feeling abuelita's skin.png S1e20 nice cheeks.png S1e20 Mabel, quit being creepy.png S1e20 Gideon's file photo.png S1e20 Stan's...file...photo.....png S1e20 The Shack one tv agian.png S1e20 Gedion interview.png S1e20 Invitation.png S1e20 Gedion's big unvaeling.png S1e20 it's my face.png S1e20 Dipper did't save the day....png S1e20 New hero.png S1e20 My GRAPPLING HOOK!.png S1e20 jelly.png S1e20 Jelly failure.png S1e20 Race cars.png S1e20 a new low.png S1e20 We gotta get the Shack back.png Mystery Shack Grand Closing! S1e20 Grand Closing.png s1e20 gideon face tent.png S1e20 Entrance.png s1e20 gid dance.png S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 Lazy Suzan.png S1e20 SO MUCH.png s1e20 nate.png S1e20 Disguised.png S1e20 presenting gideonland.png S1e20 gideonland.png S1e20 Mascot.png S1e20 Waddels as Gideon.png S1e20 Spy Mabel.png S1e20 Listen up people.png S1e20 gid and deed.png S1e20 Such accusations.png S1e20 gideon's thugs.png s1e20 mabel bout to be grabbed.png S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man.png S1e20 Goodbye.png Things are bad S1e20 We'd better.png S1e20 wendy leaving?.png S1e20 Saved it.png S1e20 wendy hears robbie hollarin.png S1e20 ugh not this guy again.png S1e20 Don't look now....png S1e20 robbie boombox.png S1e20 I was never here.png S1e20 Somehow.png S1e20 Back at Grandma's house.png S1e20 mabel's bag of sweaters.png S1e20 dirty house.png S1e20 Phoning the family.png S1e20 What to do....png The secret of the journals S1e20 burning photo.png S1e20 Back to the corner....png S1e20 Waddles....png s1e20 oh no bb.png S1e20 Bud gets his painting back.png S1e20 Gideon holding book 2 menacingly.png S1e20 where to hide.png S1e20 Another book.png S1e20 journal 2.png S1e20 mysterious figure.png S1e20 Gravity Falls on fire.png S1e20 Ultimate Gideon.png S1e20 A new world.png S1e20 Intend to find it.png S1e20 Bud close up.png S1e20 Search for the other journal.png s1e20 mcgucket working on robogideon.png Dipper and Mabel make a plan S1e20 soos grandma house.png s1e20 red car vs red car.png s1e20 stan has something to say.png s1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 Gideon won.png s1e20 mr pines reconsider!.png S1e20 Ourselves.png S1e20 Secrets....png S1e20 Let's do it!.png S1e20 mabel squirrel head.png s1e20 thugs.png S1e20 grappling hook!.png S1e20 mabel dipper book.png S1e20 What can we use....png S1e20 new Gremloblin page.png S1e20 Height Altering Crystals.png S1e20 Army....png S1e20 Mabel's eyes.png S1e20 The Gnomes!.png S1e20 Their hiding spot.png S1e20 squirrel bath.png S1e20 Jeff in bath.png S1e20 We need your help.png S1e20 New Queen.png s1e20 all according to plan.png S1e20 Shmebulock's return.png S1e20 Sadbulock.png S1e20 Its a deal.png Gnome army attack S1e20 greasy's diner.png S1e20 At Greasy's.png S1e20 Bunch of jobs.png S1e20 Maybe you should fix that....png S1e20 A good man-child.png S1e20 I'm here for you.png s1e20 soos and stan having a moment.png S1e20 another view of the hiding spot page.png S1e20 Where are you....png S1e20 Guests.png S1e20 two thugs.png S1e20 downed thugs.png S1e20_Gnomes_break_in.png S1e20 Gnomes attack.png S1e20 gnomes riding rabbit.png S1e20 Can't run.png S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.png S1e20 gideon surrounded.png S1e20 Give back the deed.png S1e20 Whistle.png S1e20 Whistle power.png S1e20 OH GOD THE NOISE.png S1e20 jeffs rubs gideon's hand.png S1e20 Subdue them.png S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png S1e20 3 fell.png S1e20 He has 3.png S1e20 Gideon has one book 3.jpg S1e20 Gideon gloating.png S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.png S1e20 Nooooooooo!.png S1e20 The creepyness....png A sad goodbye S1e20 Do your own dirty work.png S1e20 squirrel in pants.png S1e20 What can we do.png S1e20 Something we can do.png S1e20 Dipper gives up.png S1e20 bus doors.png S1e20 getting on the bus.png S1e20 oh no.png S1e20 It's for the best..png s1e20 bye kids.png S1e20 Friends and family goodbye.png S1e20 Goodbye friends and family.png S1e20 Twins are leaving.jpg S1e20 leaving sign.png Gideon learns there's more S1e20 Acting Gleeful.png S1e20 GET OUT!.png S1e20 Where's 1.png S1e20 Dipper must know....png S1e20 TEAR EVERY HAIR.png S1e20 Old Man Weldar.png S1e20 To Infirmity....png S1e20 Iron Pipsqueak.png S1e20 SUIT UP.png S1e20 Mocap Suit Interface.png S1e20 Mental Handshake Successful.png S1e20 red robins.png S1e20 Gideon Bot.png S1e20 Another robot.png S1e20 grunkle stan crying oh no.png S1e20 Owl Trowel.png s1e20 gideon pin.png s1e20 hot smooch.png Battle with the Gideon-bot S1e20 In control.png S1e20 seedy beaver bus.png S1e20 On the bus.PNG S1e20 water tower.png S1e20 Bus seat treasure hunt.png S1e20 canadian coin.png S1e20 bus on the road.png S1e20 Gideon.png S1e20 gideon robot.png S1e20 What does he want from us.png S1e20 oh hi dudes.png S1e20 Soos!.png S1e20 changing gear.png S1e20 Gideonbot in pursuit.png S1e20 I got you now.png S1e20 road closed.png S1e20 Up.png S1e20 cant reach.png S1e20 look out.png S1e20 Cliff.png S1e20 Gideon bot hand.png S1e20 Screaming.png s1e20 Speedy Beaver.png S1e20 at the cliff.png S1e20 Off the roof.png S1e20 rip off roof.png S1e20 Which emergency is this most like?.png S1e20 A litteral Cliffhanger.png S1e20 Trying to escape.png S1e20 dead end.png S1e20 On the bridge.png S1e20 What 'chu talkin' 'bout.png S1e20 jornal number 1.png S1e20 gideon taking the twins.png S1e20 Grabbed.png s1e20 Punching the robot's fist.png S1e20 mabel resisting.png S1e20 think youre some kind of hero.png S1e20 Thrown.png S1e20 Nosebleed.png S1e20 ouch.png s1e20 Mabel in the fist.png S1e20 dipper looking around.png S1e20 Dipper worried.png S1e20 Leaving.png S1e20 dipper running.png S1e20 Jumping.png S1e20 Leaping on to the robot.png S1e20 Into the eye.png S1e20 Gideon tackled.png S1e20 Let go of my sister!.png S1e20 I finally won this time!.png S1e20 Double punch.png S1e20 Fist catch.png S1e20 Stop hitting yourself.png S1e20_Punch_itself.png S1e20_Rotating_head_1.png S1e20_Rotating_head_2.png S1e20 Out of control.png S1e20 Off the bridge.png S1e20 Kaboom.png Gideon a fraud, Stan a hero S1e20 Bud selling shirt.png S1e20 Destroyed.png S1e20 GRAPPLING HOOK!.png S1e20 People arriving.png S1e20 What!.png S1e20 Gideon's lying.png S1e20 open filed.png S1e20 Blendin Blandin camoe.png S1e20 Stan's car.png S1e20 YOU.png S1e20 SO PERFECT.png S1e20 Hurr Gideon So Good.png S1e20 STAN KICK.png S1e20 Take a good look!.png S1e20 Gideons Surveillance Center.png S1e20 The Secret Ingredient is Coffee!.png S1e20 I can verify that is disgusting.png S1e20 Lets Point Fingers.png S1e20 See I told you!.png S1e20 Gravity falls towns pepole.png S1e20 Crushed Gideon Button.png S1e20 Gulp.png S1e20 You lied to us.png S1e20 Gideon Cornered.png S1e20 Surround Gideon.png S1e20 Git im sniff.png S1e20 The Tiny Handcuffs.png S1e20 Gideon in cuffs.png S1e20 I win kid.png S1e20 One more thing Officers.png S1e20 Gideons brickabrack book and deed.png S1e20 the Deed.png S1e20 Stan gets deed back.png S1e20 stan gets the shack back.png S1e20 Gideon arrested.png S1e20 I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE STANFORD.png S1e20 Theyre taking me away haha.png S1e20 Shandra.png S1e20 Town hero.png S1e20_Waddles_brought_up.png S1e20 Reunion.png s1e20 No more Gideon jr..png S1e20 S Returns!.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.png S1e20 Stan back to his coning.png S1e20 Lil Gideon in the big house.png Stan's great secret S1e20 Moving Back in.png S1e20 Hey Kids!.png S1e20 Mabel and Dipper.png S1e20 Even You ...Daryl!.png S1e20 Making the desicion if should tell.png S1e20 Poker Face.png S1e20 Stan Reads 3.png S1e20 Hmmmm.png S1e20 Incoming Fakeout.png S1e20 BAHAHAHA.png s1e20 Reading.png S1e20 SPOOKUMS.png S1e20 Squash with a Human Face and Emotions.png S1e20 Stan laughing at 3.png s1e20 Stan with the book.png S1e20 Mabel sweater.png S1e20 SPLIIISH.png S1e20 Soosed!.png S1e20 We Have Fun here.png S1e20 pipe cryptogram.png S1e20 Stan going in the room.png S1e20 down the stairs.png S1e20 Stans Secret Elevator.png S1e20 buttons.png S1e20 Stanenteringlaboratory.png S1e20 surveillance center.png S1e20 Stan in the room.png S1e20 dials.png S1e20 Stans Desk.png S1e20 stan at desk.png S1e20 Stan at desk.png S1e20 journal 1.png S1e20 stan pulling out 1.png S1e20 Finally after all these years.png S1e20 book 1.png S1e20 All 3.png S1e20 I have them all.png S1e20 Book 3 in the lab.png S1e20 3 Maze Page.png S1e20 2's maze page .png S1e20 all maze page .png S1e20 stan pushing buttons.png s1e20 stan pushing buttons close.png S1e20 Its working.png S1e20 portal.png S1e20 Pull the lever Stan!.png S1e20 Stans secret laboratory.png S1e20 portal open.png S1e20 would you look at that.png S1e20 Here we go.png S1e20 Reverse the cipher.png S1e20 credits.png S1e20 Bill credits.png S1e20 the last cryptogram of season 1.png Promotional videos S1e20 preview S1e20 Disney Channel promo S1e20 Abuelita's house Miscellaneous S1e20 production code.jpg S1e20 ian worrel town explosion.jpg S1e20 ian worrel town sunset.jpg S1e20 ian worrel town day.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props tiny handcuffs.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props Mystery Shack hats.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props nom de perfume.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props broken photograph.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props mystery shack merch.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props gideon's photo of mabel.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props mr mystery autograph.jpg gideon rises storyboard nomination.png gideon rises storyboard nomination2.png Matthias Bauer 01 abuelita's house.jpg Promotional art Dreamscaperers Promo.jpg Dreamscaperers Promo.gif Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries